Jeice
' Jeice' (ジース Jīsu, Jheese) is an extremely flamboyant and showy white-haired mutant (as Captain Ginyu stated) member of the mercenary Ginyu Force squadron who is an alien humanoid in appearance apart from his red skin. He is nicknamed the "Red Magma", he often pairs with Burter for combination attacks (an example being the Purple Comet Attack). His Japanese name, Jīsu, is derivative of chīzu, or "cheese". He is called Jheese in the Viz manga to reflect this pun. Biography Namek Saga After landing on Namek and posing for Frieza, Jeice and the rest of the Ginyu Force find Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan trying to get Vegeta's wish of immortality. Before Ginyu takes the Dragon Balls to Frieza's spaceship, Jeice, Recoome, Guldo, and Burter do Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who gets to kills who. Like Burter, he lost the initial Rock-Paper-Scissors contest with Recoome and didn't get to fight either Gohan, Krillin or Vegeta. However, after Guldo's death, he and Burter play to see who will get to take on the two Earthlings and finish what Guldo started. After Recoome defeats Vegeta, Jeice and Burter allow him to have fun with Gohan and Krillin as well. After Goku arrives and defeats Recoome with a single blow and revives Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta using Senzu Beans, Jeice is not impressed with his scouter's power reading of 5,000 for Goku. Burter convinces him further that Goku just got lucky since Recoome let his guard down. He and Burter jump in to kill Goku, but the Saiyan proves more powerful than they had anticipated. Captain Ginyu Saga For all his boasting, Jeice is actually quite cowardly when faced with a stronger threat such as Goku. After Goku constantly dodges Jeice and Burter's attack, he defeats Burter as well, knocking him unconscious. Jeice fearfully leaves his friends behind for Vegeta to kill his incapacitated comrades. Jeice flees back to Frieza's spaceship in order to inform Captain Ginyu of the team's decimation. Captain Ginyu implies that he is angry at Jeice for running away, and he treats him rather harshly as a result. When the battle between Captain Ginyu and Goku commences, Jeice remains on the sidelines as a spectator, apart from one instance when he interferes, stepping in and trying to help Ginyu, firing a beam at Goku while Ginyu grabbed him. This results in Captain Ginyu releasing Goku from his grip and warning Jeice never to meddle again while he is in combat, or he will get into deep trouble. For the rest of his time, Jeice tags along with Captain Ginyu (at this point in Goku's body). Jeice arrives along with Ginyu in front of Krillin and Gohan, who are surprised to see that Ginyu has switched bodies with Goku. After Jeice does some posing for a while with Ginyu, Goku arrives in Ginyu's body, still damaged. Ginyu (in Goku's body) asks Jeice to read his power level on the scouter, thinking it will be 180,000, but only goes to 23,000, Ginyu not being able to use all of Goku's power. As Goku, Gohan, and Krillin battle against Ginyu, Jeice ultimately runs into Vegeta, who engages him in battle. As they quickly trade blows in Frieza's ship and Jeice manages to ram Vegeta into a ventilation shaft, he thinks he's gained the upper hand. Vegeta continues to toy with him before revealing to him how his strength has increased substantially. When reading Vegeta's power level, Jeice's scouter goes haywire and he breaks it out of frustration. Not willing to accept Vegeta's strength, Jeice continues to attack Vegeta, only to get pummeled. Vegeta then brutally attacks, propelling Jeice into midair and relentlessly destroying him with the Genocide Breaker directly aimed at his face. Jeice begs for his life before being executed and after he is eliminated, Goku disapproves of Vegeta's harsh behavior, but Vegeta quickly reciprocates by reminding Goku why his conscience and emotions are a weakness. Frieza Saga In another instance exclusive to the anime, he and the rest of the deceased Ginyu Force members (minus Captain Ginyu himself, due to still being alive and trapped in the body of a frog) travel to King Kai's Planet and square off against the Z Warriors who were training there. Jeice teams up with Burter again, though both are blasted into Hell by Tien Shinhan. It is unknown how they managed to bypass King Yemma and arrive at the planet, though King Kai implies that he may have given them permission to travel there in order to witness the strength Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha had acquired through their extensive training. Great Saiyaman Saga In a filler episode when Goku is in the Other World, Grand Kai informs him that Frieza and Super Perfect Cell have teamed up and that they'd all been trying to escape from Hell. When Goku and Pikkon arrive, the likes of Frieza, King Cold, The Ginyu Force (excluding Captain Ginyu) and Super Perfect Cell were threatening and interrogating ogres in order to obtain a means of escape. Jeice and the other Ginyu Force members tried to attack Goku simultaneously, but he defeats them all with ease and they fall into the blood pond. Jeice was defeated with a punch to the stomach. When Pikkon spins around creating a tornado-esque attack, he creates a whirlpool and the Ginyu Force is lifted into the air and they all fall into a mountain of needles, impaling them. Shortly afterward, they all end up in a prison cell. In another episode, Jeice also viewed the battle between Goku and Kid Buu amongst fellow villains in the Kid Buu Saga. ''Fusion Reborn'' Jeice returns for a brief cameo in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, along with Burter and Recoome. They all run away after Gohan defeats Frieza with one punch. Super 17 Saga Jeice returned from Hell with the other villains to make a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT when the inter-dimensional rift opened. He was eventually sent back with all the rest of the villains after being defeated. Power Krillin states that Jeice's ki is the same as Recoome.[1] Contrary to this, the game, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, places the total power level of him and Burter at 95,000. However, since Captain Ginyu stated that Goku would need a power level of roughly 60,000 to defeat the combined powers of Jeice and Burter, the game appears to be in error. In the battle against Jeice in the RPG video game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Jeice is at a maximum of 64,000. In Legend of the Super Saiyan, he is at a maximum of 63,000. Techniques and Special Abilities *''' Crusher Ball''' *'Crasher Cannon' *'Continuous Crasher Cannon' *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Can be used in combination with Burter to form the Continuous Crasher Cannon. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Used to attack Goku while Goku was facing Captain Ginyu. Called Energy Beam in Legend of the Super Saiyan. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Purple Comet Attack' *'Purple Spiral Flash' *'Red Comet Attack' *'Red Magma' – A technique which can be combined with Burter's Blue Hurricane to form the Purple Comet Hurricane. *'You'll Never Match Me!' – Known as Full Power Energy Blast Volley in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – Creates a small wave of fire around Jeice. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi and the Raging Blast series. Video Game Appearances *'' Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' (also gets two color edits as recurring foes named "Kibbi" and "Checo") *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Kazumi Tanaka (Dragon Ball Z), Daisuke Kishio (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Scott McNeil *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat (Dragon Ball Z), Jason Liebricht (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2) *Latin American Dub: Sergio Bonilla (Dragon Ball Z), José Luis Reza Arenas (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo *Italian Dub: Luca Sandri *Brazilian Dub: Sílvio Giraldi Trivia *Because most characters' voices changed when FUNimation took over, Jeice's accent was changed from a Brummie accent to an Australian accent. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, one of the things he tends to say before a battle ensues is "Don't play stupid with me, wanker!". However, the game's sequels Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the word "wanker" is cut out as the word is considered inappropriate, although a residual "w" sound can still be heard at the end of the statement. *In the english dub, Jeice's name is a pun on Juice. Coincidentally, if you listen to Chi-Chi's commentary in '' Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'', she will state that at first she thought his name was Juice. *The video games (like Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3) describe Jeice and Salza (a henchman of Cooler) as beings of the same alien race. It is also mentioned in an issue of Shonen Jump that Jeice is from a planet located in the same solar system as Salza's planet, Brench. A third member (who resembles Jeice more closely) appears to be part of King Cold's crew on his spaceship; this soldier was later slain by Future Trunks on Earth. *It was revealed that Jeice is the youngest member and the last one to join the Ginyu Force. Gallery Category:Evil Category:Ginyu Force Category:Henchmen Category:Characters who can fly Category:Movie characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Canonical Pages Category:Aliens Category:Extraterrestials Category:Males Category:Brench-Seijin Category:Villains